The Game
by LawrenceHill
Summary: HD Harry fallen in love with somebody he really shouldn't fall in love with. And the school has got themself a new band. Lots of fun and pain. Warning Rape, SM.Chapter 9 is up.WARNING: Not finished. Might never be finished, depending on how many who ask.
1. Pull Me Under

_I hope you will like this story. I had to start anew, cause my old one was shut down, and nobody cared to tell me why..._

_Anyway, I'll fix all the mistakes I've made before and make this story even better, and I'll try to make this chapter a bit more realistic._

_By the way, the quotes are from Pain; Fade away._

_And oh, yeah; DISCLAIMER I own nothing, so sue me! But if you expect me to pay up, you'll have to take a number! _

_Oh, and the ' marks thinking, and the is soundtrack and the " is, obviously, speaking._

_WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! REVIEW!_

_**The Game**_

**Pull me under**

_**Press my face in the dirt**_

_**see how long I can hold my breath**_

_**pour some salt in my wounds**_

_**I'm just someone who doesn't fit in your world**_

Harry was currently outside of the dormitory, taking yet another one of his little nighttime strolls trough the hallways of the school.

He felt the need to clear his thoughts, as he so often did lately.

This last months he had found himself fancy a BOY. And then, not to mention, WHO that boy was. He knew that he should stay away from him, he knew that boy was a very bad choice indeed. He knew that boy had a really bad reputation.

But Harry admired the strength he had. Both mental and physical.

He couldn't get him out of his head. Harry knew it was wrong, but he just couldn't stop thinking about him, dream about him, LOVING him. All he could do was thinking about that silky hair, and that pale, soft skin. What he wouldn't do to see one of his rare genuine smiles.

To kiss those soft lips even once...

He sighted and was just about to turn back to the tower and go to bed, when someone grabbed him and hauled him into an empty classroom. (of course it was empty, seeing that it was way over midnight.)

He was thrown halfway across the room, and then he heard someone mutter a silence- and a locking- spell.

He suddenly regretted the choice of leaving his wand behind.

"Well, well. If it isn't Gryffindor's little wonder boy." Harry would know that voice anywhere.

"Malfoy!" It was a statement.

"Potter!" Draco smirked at him with a predatory look on his face. His eyes shining like sharp steel in the cold semi-darkness of the classroom. 'How can anyone look so good and at the same time be so evil?' Harry thought, he became dizzy just by looking at him.

_**How can I smile with your gun to my head?**_

_**How can I reach out when you're holding me back**_

"What do you want?" And if Harry's voice was cold, Draco's voice could chill even the dead. It was so cold, and so seductive that it sent a shiver down his spine.

"Don't you know!" Harry shivered as Draco all but whispered the words in his ear, sending his warm breath at Harry. His eyes burned with malice and…something else.

Suddenly he grabbed Harry, smashing him into the wall, his hands held in a tight grip above his head.

_**I'm just so tired of everyone who's trying to save me**_

_**Just save yourself…**_

"Answer me!" Harry received a hard slap on his face, knocking his glasses to the floor.

"Y..yehes." Harry managed to stutter. He couldn't believe his senses, he couldn't think straight. His eyes wide open in fear.

Draco smashed his hands into the wall, and then kissed him roughly, a bruising kiss. Harry suddenly felt dizzy and weak in his knees. He tried to fight him off, but Draco had worked out a lot over the summer vacation, and was so much stronger than Harry. And Harry's mind was to clouded over to care.

Draco drew his wand and conjured a rope, fastening Harry to a (also conjured) bronze-ring in the wall, high above his head. Stretching his whole body, yet Harry still managed to touch the ground with his feet. Barely.

Then he tore open Harry's shirt, Harry could only watch as the buttons fell to the floor.

"W…what are y…you doing?" Harry could barely manage to speak. Then Draco hit him, not in the face, in the stomach, and then released Harry to buckle over in pain. Harry turned and tried to straighten up. Then Draco showed him backwards. His shoulders hit the floor with such force it would leave marks for weeks.

Harry winced as Draco straddled his sore body. Draco bit his neck just enough to leave a mark before he licked the wound and started on the next one. Soon Harry's neck was covered in bite marks, some deep enough to draw blood that Draco eagerly licked away. Harry's neck was all covered in wounds, he still tried to fight Draco, but found Draco to be too strong. And somehow, he couldn't really find the mental strength he needed. Draco's kisses was burning hot, they seduced him to no end. He felt weak, and dizzy.

He moaned

"Stop, please, stop." He begged, breathless. But all he got was laughter. It was so sweet, and yet so wicked, and Harry wondered how he did it.

The pain was so bad, but yet it felt good, and then Harry really felt really bad. 'What's wrong with me?' He thought. He felt sick. Surly he couldn't enjoy this? And yet, his body responded so willingly.

Every scream just earned him smacks at his inner tights. Now they where red, and they hurt really bad.

His clothes where all torn apart, and lay on the floor with Draco's discarded ones.

Draco was really turned on now. Harry could feel how hard he was when he pressed against him.

"I'm gonna make you enjoy this like nothing else, like the little whore you are."

"Never!" Harry said stubbornly, but earned nothing but laughter. Then Draco pulled him into another kiss. Rougher. More painful. And no matter how hard he tried not to, Harry felt himself growing hard.

"Get off me!" Harry screamed, realizing only now that there was no going back, that he would be raped, helpless in Draco's hands. He tried to fight him of with all his might, but to no use. And he was so scared of his own reaction, having no control over his own body.

Draco merely laughed and hauled Harry to his feet, and then shoved him over a table. Muttering a few words and waving his wand, Harry's hands were now tied behind his back. But Harry himself was laying face first down on the table, helpless.

"What a lovely view. I think I could get used to this." Draco said, and then, without a warning he smacked Harry's ass hard. Harry cried out in surprise, and tears flowed from his eyes, but not because of the pain.

"Please, don't. No. Please." He wanted Draco, but not like this.

Draco knew no mercy. He pointed his wand to Harry's ass, and said something that sounded like 'Lubricatus' or the like to Harry's ears. He felt a rush of blood flowing to his head, making him nearly deaf.

Draco shoved himself inside Harry without another word. Harry cried out in pain, but no one could hear him. Then Draco did something unexpected, he grabbed Harry's cock, and started to stroke it fast. All the while he forced himself into Harry harder and faster, harder and faster. It was a breakneck rhythm and Harry felt pleasure mingle with pain until he didn't know where one ended and the other one started.

"Gods Malfoy!" He choked out. Tears still falling, shameful he was enjoying the violent act that was being forced upon him.

"Ah, Harry! You're so tight!" Draco moaned. Sweat drops made his hair cling to his pale, angelic face.

Then, they came as one, mere seconds apart.

They just laid there for a long while, of course, Harry had no choice. He just wanted Draco to leave and for this to be over with. He felt so dirty, so used. Then at last Draco pulled out, and put on his clothes. He untied Harry, who sunk to the floor, curled up like a ball. Tears of shame flowing from his eyes. 'Dirty. So dirty.'

"Oh, and Harry…" Draco tossed a few coins at him and laughed, and then he left without ever looking back.

Now Harry really felt like a whore, a dirty little whore. The worst part had been the fact that he enjoyed it, he was raped, and he had enjoyed it. There was no end to his shame. What would his friend say? He could never ever tell them about this.

Then he knew that had not been the worst part. It had been his first sexual encounter, and he had been raped by Malfoy, no less. Ironically, raped by the person he loved. He cried over his lost virginity, as he gathered up what was left of his clothes and left for the tower. Tears falling all the way back.

_**Bitterness is calling inside**_

_**I am already damned**_

_**The fire in my soul is slowly dying**_

_**You know my destiny calls my name**_


	2. Endless Night

I suggest you download the song Draco sings. It's 'Every me, and every you' by 'Placebo'. I can really imagine him sing it.

(Oh, and so no one will think a certain name sappy; Angel Dust is some kind of drug.)

And I forgot to mention in the last chapter the shows what is a soundtrack, while the ' is thoughts, and " is speaking. Enjoy...

**Endless Night**

_**Memories are just where you laid them, **_

_**Drag the waters till the depths give up their dead. **_

_**What did you except to find?**_

_**Was it something you left behind? **_

Harry showered for what seemed like many hours, trying to wash away the dirty feeling he was left with. But he just couldn't get it away. He had thrown away the ripped clothes, hiding it in the bottom of the trashcan. His skin was red from scrubbing it so much.

He went to bed, but he could not stop thinking of what had happened.

_**Oh hold me now I feel contagious**_

In the Slytherin dorms Draco was quite contend with himself. What better way to get rid of that irritating boy? He had nothing to put up with against the Lord if he was a nervous wreck.

That was for always looking so damn cute. Draco thought.

He hated the fact that he could not think of anything but Harry for weeks and weeks. He wished he knew what power Harry had over him. He wanted to hurt him. But not as bad as he had. He felt a little bad for that. Just a little.

_**Don't fall away and leave me to myself**_

_**Don't fall away and leave love bleeding**_

_**In my hands, In my hands again**_

_**In my hands, Love lies bleeding**_

He knew what was done was done. And it had to be that way. And it had been the best thing he had experienced in his life. But he couldn't get the last humiliation of Harry out of his head. If he didn't know better he would have said that he felt sorry for him. But that was impossible. He Draco Malfoy, couldn't feel sorry for anyone. That was ridiculous.

Maybe he could pretend to be a secret friend or something… Yes. Or something…

That way his father would never know about it, and he could maybe make up for what he had done a bit. Not that he regretted what he had done! No way! He WAS a Malfoy, and Malfoy's never regretted things!

He started to plan how he could do this.

Harry had not slept all night when the clock slowly ticked to 11. He quickly put on his clothes so no one would notice the bruises. A gray turtleneck sweater and gray washed out pants. He thanked the heavens that it was Saturday. No school uniform.

He dreaded to go to breakfast, to see HIM again. He had so many mixed feelings. He knew he should hate Draco, but somehow, he just felt sad. ' I must be insane. I can't believe I still love him, knowing how bad he is. After what he's done to me.' He waited just a minute to compose himself before he entered the great hall.

He didn't see Draco anywhere, and he was thankful for that. Maybe he had eaten early, Harry was a bit late. He could barley get himself to eat any of the delicious food that stood before him. He hadn't noticed that the hall was getting crowded.

He was just about to leave when Dumbledore spoke.

"Ah, it's good to see so many of you have decided to come and see the show. Well then, let me present the newest band in school; Angel Dust. (No, it's not a 'cute' name, angel dust is some kind of drug, or rather a nickname I think. But Dumbledore don't know that, of course.)

All eyes turned to the stage, and Harry could not believe his eyes. There he was, Draco. He looked more stunning than ever. He wore black leather pants, a tight armless T-shirt and his hair was falling freely for once, swinging just past his chin. He saw Blaise on drums and pansy with guitar. He newer knew they could play. Then the music started. And then Draco started to sing.

" _**Sucker love is heaven sent  
You pucker up, our passion's spent  
My hearts a tart, your body's rent  
My body's broken, yours is spent  
Carve your name into my arm  
Instead of stressed, I lie here charmed  
'Cause there's nothing else to do  
Every me and every you "**_

Harry felt like he could die for him at that moment. And was that a silver earring glittering in one of Draco's ears? Harry felt his heart beat so fast he could barley breathe.

**_" Sucker love, a box I choose  
No other box I choose to use  
Another love I would abuse  
No circumstances could excuse  
In the shape of things to come.  
Too much poison come undone  
'Cause there's nothing else to do  
Every me and every you  
Every me and every you  
Every me, me"_**

The light-effects were stunning and Harry felt his mouth going dry. He just couldn't take his eyes of the sex god standing on the scene.

**_" Sucker love is known to swing  
Prone to cling and waste these things  
Pucker up for heavens sake  
There's never been so much at stake  
I serve my head up on a plate  
It's only comfort, calling late  
'Cause there's nothing else to do  
Every me and every you  
Every me and every you  
Every me, me  
Every me and every you,  
Every me, me"_**

Harry watched mesmerized. How could he not love the coldhearted blond? There was a moment when Harry felt those gray orbs closing in on him, and for a short second there was a smile. Harry felt his heart flutter. It was as if this song was for him, and only him.

**_"Like the naked leads the blind  
I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind  
Sucker love I always find  
Someone to bruise and leave behind  
All alone in space and time  
There's nothing here but what here's mine  
Something borrowed, something blue  
Every me and every you  
Every me and every you  
Every me, me  
Every me and every you  
Every me, me"  
_**

There was a long silence, but then everyone started clapping. Someone was whistling, and then there was chaos as everybody tried to get up to the stage. It was a really bad time to try to leave, but bad timing was something Harry was an expert in.

He tried to reach the doors, but the stream of people wanting to get to the scene was dragging him along with them, and soon he was just feet away from Draco.

"Potter!" He said, with that smirk he did so well.

"…" Harry couldn't speak a word. His heart where drumming loudly in his ears. 'Da-dum. Da-dum.'

"I guess you want my autograph as the rest." He took up a piece of paper from his pocket and wrote it.

"I…Really…No…" Harry stuttered, but everyone made so much noise that no one would hear it.

"Take it!" Draco whispered in his ear, and showed the piece of paper in Harry's hand. Harry felt his warm breath and shivered slightly.

He put it in his pocket and made his way to the sidewall, where he could get out, as it wasn't so crowded.

Harry felt the piece of paper in his pocket as he hurried back to his dorm. He couldn't wait to see those beautiful letters he has managed to sneak a peek at in so many potion-classes. Read that name, so often spoken in his dreams.

The dormitory was empty. He sat down on his bed and took out the piece of paper. It was folded. Now Harry was curious.

And the inside there was only written one thing.

'The charms classroom. Midnight.'

His hear was beating so fast that he feared it might break his chest. What should he do? It was obvious that it was meant for him. 'Take it!' So firm. But why? 'He hates me, right!' But what if he wasn't going to be mean? It had to be important if Draco gave him something in front of others…

After about half an hour Harry's deep troubling question had changed from 'Should I do it?' to 'What should I wear?' It was just something about Draco that made Harry want to follow his every command.

He didn't leave his dorm again until it was dinnertime, and as he hadn't eaten much at breakfast, his stomach insisted he should go. It grumbled loudly.

He had been thinking about Draco. He knew nothing good could come out of this. But…he would at least try everything in his power before he gave up. It was just the way he was.

He threw himself of the bed and went to dinner, meeting Hermione and Ron in the common room where they had been 'studying' since breakfast.

"Hi." He said.

"Oh, Hi Harry." Ron said quickly moving his hand from Hermione's lap where it had rested.

"Mh, hi." Hermione blushed slightly.

"Give it up! I know you two are dating, and I'm not going to kill you over it." He sighted.

"Right… Look, I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but…" Ron started.

"We were going to! We didn't know how you would take it. Sorry" Hermione said.

"I couldn't care less. If you're happy, that's good right?" They nodded.

"So just let us get some food before the dinner is over." Harry said.

"Oh, I heard that there should be something special after the dinner." Hermione said.

As they sat down at the table Harry was wondering what Dumbledore had planed this time. And he was glad to know Dumbledore didn't know EVERYTHING that was going on, despite his reputation. His pity for him would be more than he could take right now. He hated that everybody pitied him for everything he had been trough. As Dumbledore hit his glass to get everybody's attention, he wondered what the old man had come up with this time.


	3. Right Kind of Wrong

Ok. I know nobody is reading this anyway, so I'll just get going. I'm sorry I don't know the name of this song... Think it's a Mercy Playground song. I THINK it's named 'The Devils Song' or something like it...

**Right Kind Of Wrong**

Dumbledore raised his voice.

"As you all know it it's getting close to Halloween, and this year we are having a Halloween Dance. You need to have a partner to the Dance, and those of you who need dancing lessons can go to McGonigal to sign up.

You have a week to find a partner and sign your names on the list I'm going to put on the door. Also the school band will be playing the first song at the Dance.

And now it's time for our chess-tournament…"

He waved his wand and the tables were replaced with a dozen chess tables. Harry had completely forgotten about it.

"Just come up here and register, all of you who want to play. In the meantime, could I ask our fine band to play a new song?"

Of course. They went on the stage that was never taken down. They talked for a few seconds and then started to play. Harry had been on his way to leave, but he just had to see what Draco was going to play.

"_**Some kids they know how to fight  
Some kids run  
I'm a thousand generations ahead of them  
Cool as they come**_

See all my suits are Calvin Klein  
My lucky number: 69  
I got all the things I need  
It's the nature of my breed

I'm independent  
Smooth and confident  
Always in command  
With a graceful element  
A taste for compliment  
Do you know who I am?"  
Look up, look down, watch out, the tiger's on the town tonight**  
I'm a deadly handsome man  
**Look up, look down, watch out, the tiger's on the town tonight  
**I'm the lion in the lamb**

Everywhere I go I make a scene  
The ladies love to stroke me, yeah  
Pimped out and lazy in my limousine  
Oh, come on here sweetie  
Everything I say - like Socrates  
Most people love to quote me  
My real name is one you daren't speak  
But you can call me baby

See all my suits are Calvin Klein  
My lucky number: 69  
I got all the things I need  
It's the nature of my breed

I'm independent  
Smooth and confident  
Always in command  
With a graceful element  
A taste for compliment  
Do you know who I am?

_Look up, look down, watch out the tiger's on the town tonight**  
I'm a deadly handsome man  
**Look up, look down, watch out the tiger's on the town tonight**  
I'm the lion in the lamb  
**Look up, look down, watch out the tiger's on the town tonight**  
I'm a deadly handsome man**_

_Look up, look down, watch out the tiger's on the town tonight  
**I'm the lion in the lamb**"_

The tournament was now ready to get started, and as the names of the competitors were shouted, Harry walked away. He was thinking about tonight. He was wondering what Draco wanted with him. Surly he had humiliated him enough. Harry just couldn't have come up with anything worse. That didn't exist.

He wished he knew what Draco was up to. 'Sucker love is heaven sent' Draco was right, he really was a sucker. He was really stupid. And yet he couldn't stop thinking about him any more than he could stop breathing. Hey, now THAT was an idea. He wondered where he had put that glass of sleeping pills he had taken from the Dursley's.

He decided to try to study until it became a bit closer to the right time.

Damn, it was hard to concentrate. Oh, well. He tried harder. Not that it helped.

Draco was having a hard time convincing Blaise and Pansy of his plans. If they hadn't been the good friends they where they would have never agreed on it, however, after a couple of hours, they gave up.

"If you think that's best." Pansy said.

"Why is it so fucking important to you?" Blaise asked. Draco looked at him.

"It just is, okay. I did something a little TO bad, and it might not end well…" Right, that's one way to say it.

They didn't push it any further, but they were going to find out why. They where going to find out who.

When he was less pissed that is. They where his friends, that didn't mean they where stupid.

Ten minutes to midnight, and Harry was out the door. Not to long after he was in the Charms classroom.

Draco was standing by the window, smoking. He let out a sky of smoke, and flipped the cigarette out the window, and walked towards Harry. There was something in his eyes….

Harry backed away until he hit the wall, and Draco put his hands on the wall on each side of Harry, and he started to believe it was a mistake to come here after all.

"…" Harry couldn't say a word.

"So, you had the guts to show up. I like that!" His voice was dark and smooth like velvet.

"W-what do you want?" Harry tried to keep his voice from shivering.

"This!" And then he kissed him. Hard. Harry felt his legs turning to jelly again. He felt dizzy, he felt like he was flying. Harry felt himself stiffen, not again, but it was all he could do as his mind was all fogged up. Because this kiss was different, much more gentle. He sighted when the kiss ended.

"…" Yet again, Harry was speechless.

"I want you! Simple as that." He smiled a bit evil to him.

"O.k.?" Harry wasn't sure what to say. It was hard to think when he was so near Draco that he could smell his scent of vanilla and leather.

"About what happened… I.. didn't mean to be so cruel…" He locked down.

"I'm…I… Never mind." Then Draco looked Straight in Harry's eyes, so all Harry could concentrate on was those silver eye, and that smooth, seductive voice.

"So. Here's the deal; for some bizarre reason I can't seem to stop thinking about you. So, if you let me have you whenever I want, until I get over this strange obsession, I'll show you pleasures like you could never imagine." He said, tilting Harry's head up to face him with one finger. His last words said in a dark, seductive voice, filled with lust.

And then he kisses him. Hard and full on the lips. Harry kissed him back this time. Draco bit down on Harry's lip just hard enough to draw blood, witch he licked away. Harry gasped. Draco slipped his tongue into his mouth, and Harry felt so weak that he was sure he would have fallen down, if it weren't for the fact that Draco pressed his body to the wall, his knee between Harry's legs. Harry felt himself growing hard.

"Well….?" Draco was waiting for his answer. Out of breath Harry answer him.

"Heavens, Yes!"

_**  
**_


	4. Leave Me Breathless

_In case you think the story is too unlikely, remember that being in love is a type of insanity... It's Scientific proved!_

_Draco's song here is My Bloody Valentine by Good Charlotte._

_**Funny thing;** Now we all know that Both Crab and Goyle can be defined as gorillas, right? And Ron is a Weasel (Wesley, weasel, same difference.)_

_And 'Pop' is the sound of something exploding, right?_

Now I've come across a child rhyme (In 'Lenore');

'Round and 'round the cobbler's bench

the monkey chased the weasel.

The monkey thought it was all in fun

POP goes the weasel.

A penny for a spool of tread –

A penny for a needle...

That's the way the monkey goes

POP goes the weasel.

A half a pound of tupenny rice –

A half a pound of treacle.

Mix it up and make it nice...

POP goes the weasel.

I never said I liked Ron. As soon as you're done laughing; R&R…

Leave me Breathless

The next days Harry felt like he was inside of a dream. He heard words and noises as trough glass.

_**The daylight's fading slowly, the time with you is standing still,**_

_**I'm waiting for you only, the slightest touch and I feel weak…**_

"Harry, Harry!" Hermione said.

"Huh. Oh. What?" Harry was dragged out of his daydreaming.

"I have tried to get contact with you for five minutes now. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

_**I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide**_

_**I'm loosing will to try.**_

_**Can't hide it. Cant fight it.**_

"Are you sure?" She looked worried.

"Mmh." He went back to watching Draco across the hall.

_**So go on, go on. Come on leave me breathless**_

_**Temp me, tease me. Until I can't deny this**_

_**Loving feeling. Make me long for your kiss**_

Harry felt like he was floating on a cloud. He couldn't believe his luck and he could barley wait for the night to come. So what if Draco didn't love him. He still wanted him. And that would do for now. Of course it wasn't anywhere near what he really wanted, but beggars can't be picky, can they. He sighted and smiled. Draco's cruelty already almost forgotten.

_**And if there's no tomorrow**_

_**and all we have is here and now.**_

_**I'm happy just to have you**_

_**You're all the love I need somehow.**_

_**It's like a dream, although I'm not asleep**_

_**I never want to wake up.**_

_**Don't lose it. Don't leave it.**_

Breakfast was finished before Harry realized he hadn't eaten at all. But he didn't really need food right now. He smiled and hummed. 'Go on, go on, leave me breathless'.

Harry's classes for the day were just plain boring. Harry was even looking forward to Potions, simply because Draco would be there.

It was about lunchtime, when Harry was about to walk to the Great Hall to get some lunch, (seeing as he didn't eat any breakfast), when someone grabbed his arm and hauled him inside an empty classroom.

He started to panic, and would have screamed, but the person clasped his hand over Harry's mouth.

"At least wait with the screaming till I have cast the silence spell." He knew that smug voice. Harry turned around and faced….

"Draco?"

"That would be my name. Don't misuse it." He smirked at him. And Harry smiled that lopsided grin that made Draco weak in his knees. Draco kissed Harry with such force that he slammed into the wall. It hurt like hell, but Harry didn't mind. After a few days with Draco he could barley separate pleasure from pain anymore.

"Have you given any thought to who you are going to the ball with yet?" Draco said.

"Oh no! I've forgotten the whole thing!" He looked like he was going to break down and cry. 'Someone has to teach that boy to control his feelings.' Draco thought.

"Well. Seeing as it would be fun to drive those goody-toshoes in your house nuts… Go to the Dance with me!"

"Oh, I would love that! But… I though… I thought you wanted this to be a secret." Harry looked confused.

"Oh, it will be. We're going to say you lost a bet with me, and you have to do everything I say for a whole day, witch, of course, happens to be the day of the Halloween Dance." Draco smiled mischievously at him. An actual smile. Harry felt he could die for that smile.

"You're so smart." Of course, Harry was in love, and love makes people deaf, blind and just plain stupid. Well at least those with minimal self-control in the first place.

" 'Course I am! So, can you dance?"

"Umm…" Harry looked down and kicked his foot in the ground.

"I should have guessed. I'll just have to teach you then."

"Really? You would do that for me?" Harry looked at him in awe.

"Well, I can't very well be seen with a clumsy boy at the Dance, now can I?" He looked arrogantly at his black painted nails, but a small smile threatened to appear.

Later that day Harry sat outside the Potions-classroom, waiting for it to open, talking with his friends, when Cho Chang came waking over to him.

"Hi." She said with a smile.

"Hi. I got your notes here." Harry smiled and handed her them. She wasn't really his friend, but when she had ask him to take notes for her in one class, because she was sick, how could he say no to such an innocent request?

"Thank you." She peaked him on the cheek and went on her way. Harry blushed, what was she doing?

He smiled at her! That fucking bastard. Wait, what was she doing? Draco felt like he was going to run over and choke the life out of her. She fucking kissed him! Bloody hell! He was so going to kill her. Nobody but NOBODY touched HIS Harry! He bit his teeth together and tried to stay calm. Keeping a straight face. ' Ok, pull yourself together. A Malfoy doesn't cause scenes!' Damn that was a hard thing to do. Suddenly he noticed that Pansy was saying something.

"…so, what do you think?"

"Huh? Shut up Pansy." He grumbled.

"Honestly, what is wrong with you? I only asked if you like my new dressrobe. You have seen it. I showed it to you yesterday, renember?" She looked offended.

"I don't care." She hmpfed and turned to ask Blaise.

It was not until the next morning anyone noticed that Cho wasn't anywhere to be found. By lunch the teachers had started a search for her. There was search parties searching the whole castle, it was late night before someone found her, tied up in an abandon part of the dungeon.

There where rumors of course, someone had shaved of all of her hair. And she had been so badly beaten that she had to be put in St. Murgos. Some even said that she had been kidnapped from her own bed. But no one really knew what was going on.

She was lucky she'd even survived, and it was several days before they manage to make her back to normal. But they couldn't do anything about the hair, as it was shaved off her head, and with no magic involved they couldn't use magic to make it grow back. It had to go the natural slow way.

She cried for weeks. And from then on she always wore a hat. And she would jump if anyone so much as touched her, but she wouldn't say who had attacked her, actually she never saw his face. She just had terrible nightmares about silver eyes full of hatred haunting her.

After dinner Draco's band played again. The sound of heavy rain falling started up the song.

"_**Oh my love, please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life"**_

Draco started to sing, as the music started, searching for Harry with his eyes.**__**

"I ripped out her throat  
and called you on the telephone to take off my disguise  
just in time to hear you cry 

when you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
the night she died  
you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
one last time"

Draco locked his eyes with Harry. It was as if Draco sang this for him. He smiled. But when he listened he became a bit scared. And touched that he would do something like that for him. After all, Harry was not that stupid that he couldn't put two and two together. Unlike the rest of the school. Even Dumbledore was clueless.

**_  
"Oh my love, please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
all I know is that I love you tonight_**

there was...police and flashing lights  
the rain came down so hard that night  
the headlines read "a lover died"  
no tell-tale heart was left to find

when you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
the night she died  
you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
one last time  
oh my love, please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
all I know is that I love you tonight  
tonight...

She dropped you off I followed her home  
then I stood outside her bedroom window  
standing over her she begged me not to do  
what I knew I had to do  
'cause I'm so in love with you

Oh my love, please don't cry I wash by bloody hands and we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
all I know is that I love you tonight"

And then Harry started to understand what was going on. 'He really likes me? No. I'm just his property.' He sighted. 'Well, It's better than I could have hoped for anyway.' He smiled to himself. Draco was jealous, it was a start.

Draco had tried to teach him how to dance the whole week, and now it was just a few more days left till the big Halloween Dance. He was really looking forward to it.

"But are you sure it's normal to dance like this? I thought wizards was kind of old fashioned?"

"Trust me. It's normal enough, just depending on the place."

"Oh, if you say so."

**_  
_**


	5. Surprice, Surprice

**Surprise, Surprise**

Harry was happier than he had been in his whole life. And it was Hogsmed-weekend too. He sat down in the common room and waited for Hermione to come down. He and Ron had been sitting there and discussed quidditch for about ten minutes before she came down, and they could get moving.

"Should we visit Zonko's first?" Ron said, grinning.

"We ALWAYS visit Zonko's first" Hermione wined.

"I want to check out the bookstore for once." As she said this Ron moaned.

"Please. Can you think of nothing else? It's like you don't want to have fun at all." He said.

"Well, unlike some of us, I prefer to know things." She said back.

"What about taking a butterbear at Tree Broomstick first, and discuss where we will go next?" Harry compromised.

"O.k." Ron said.

"I guess." Hermione said. Not really wanting to let go of the bookstore.

"Why where you together again?" Harry said jokingly.

"We're not. Not anymore." Ron said.

"We couldn't agree on anything. The only thing we could agree on was breaking up." Hermione said.

"Oh." Harry said.

As they passed the doors to Tree Broomsticks, Hermione noticed a poster on the door.

"Oh, guys. Would you look at this." She said.

"What?" Harry said.

"They've got karaoke in here today. Isn't it great?" She said happily. Ron couldn't stop himself from moaning again, he was sure Hermione would push him to sing.

"Oh. I guess it could be fun." Harry said quietly. And they walked on in.

As they sat down with their butterbear, they looked at the stage that had been sat up. They almost fell of their chair as they saw Snape got up on the stage almost as soon as they had sat down.

"_**I like your pants around your feet**_

_**And I like the dirt that's on your knees**_

_**And I way you still say 'please' while you're looking up at me**_

_**You're like my favorite damn disease**_

_**And I love the places that we go**_

_**And I loath the people that you know**_

_**And I love the way you can't say no to many long lines in a row**_

_**I love the powder on your nose**_

_**And now I know who you are**_

_**It wasn't that hard**_

_**Just to figure you out**_

_**And now I know who you are **_

_**It wasn't that hard**_

_**Just to figure you out**_

_**I like the freckles on your chest**_

_**And I like the way you like me best**_

_**And I like the way you're not impressed while you put me to the test**_

_**I like the wine stain on your dress**_

_**And I love the way you pass the tests**_

_**And I love the good times that you wreck**_

_**And I love your lack of self respect, when you're passed out on the deck**_

_**I love my hands around your neck**_

_**And now I know who you are**_

_**It wasn't that hard**_

_**Just to figure you out**_

_**And now I know who you are**_

_**It wasn't that hard**_

_**Just to figure you out**_

_**I like you pants around your feet**_

_**And I like the dirt that's on your feet**_

_**And I like the way you still say please while you're looking up at me**_

_**You're like my favorite damn disease**_

_**And I love the places that we go**_

_**And I loath the people that you know**_

_**And I love the way you can't say no to many long lines in a row**_

_**I hate the powder on your nose**_

_**And now I know who you are**_

_**It wasn't that hard**_

_**Just to figure you out**_

_**And now I know who you are**_

_**It wasn't that hard**_

_**Just to figure you out"**_

For some reason he seemed to be staring at Hermione. She on the other hand, was just staring at Snape. Harry could almost see her drooling. Ron however, was just as dim as usual, and didn't notice. When Ron excused himself to the toilet, Harry just had to ask Hermione.

"Anything you want to tell me?" Harry said, gesturing carefully at Snape with his head.

"No. What should that be?" She tried to look innocent, but manage to blush.

"I knew it! How long has this been going on?" Harry said.

"Are you implying that I would sleep with a teacher." She said in an angry whisper. At least she tried to sound angry.

"Yes, I think I would." He said.

"Well. It's really none of your business you know!" She said.

"I know." He said calm.

"Are you terribly angry at me?" She suddenly sounded unsecured.

"Of course not. I'm just a bit shocked. But I'm always here for you. No matter what happens, I want you to remember that. Just don't invite me to tea with him." Harry said in a serious voice.

"Oh, Harry." She laughed "Thank you." She smiled. Relived that at least one of her best friends wasn't going to leave her.

"It's ok. It's not as if I haven't done things you might not like." He said before he thought. 'Damn.' He realized too late.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said.

"Nothing. Nothing" He said quickly.

"No way! You've done something you haven't told us about." She said.

"I give up. Yes. I've got a boyfriend. But you might not like him." Harry knew she would drag it out of him anyway. Why fight it?

"Who?"

"I'd rather not tell. You will be so mad at me." Harry shrank back in his chair.

"Of course not." She assured him.

"Believe me. I'm rather mad at myself. But… I just can't stop loving him you know. Even though I'm not even sure we're really boyfriends."

"What are you talking about? You just said you was."

"Well, I believe we are. I'm not so sure about him though." Harry sighted.

"Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry. At least I know Severus loves me back." She said in a very low whisper.

"Yeah. Lucky you." He smiled bitterly.

"But who is he?"

"I can't tell you. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone." Harry said.

"Hi guy's. I'm back. And I bring butterbear." Ron said, cutting of any further argue.

"Yay!" They said back. Hermione gave him an 'I want to know' look. He sighted. He couldn't tell her. It was too dangerous. He didn't think she would tell anyone, but what if she said it by mistake. What then?


	6. The Dance

_**Like any of you read this. Just R&R.**_

**The Dance**

Harry had never been so excited in his whole life. From the moment he opened his eyes and realized which day it was, he grinned, and he didn't stop. It was morning of the day of the Halloween Dance. And he was going there with Draco. He showered and put on his clothes. Just plain black pants and a green sweater. 'Thank Merlin for that concealing charm Draco taught me', he thought as he pressed the arm where a really bad bruise still was, although you couldn't see it.

He was truly glad he had learnt that spell to cover up his bruises and cuts, even though it was just a Glamour charm. He didn't really want to heal them anyway.

He smiled at how well his life was going. And tonight it would be the Halloween Dance. He was really looking forward to it.

Hermione came over to him and nobody else was up yet.

"So, Harry…" She started, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah… So you and Snape huh?" Harry said.

"Yeah." She blushed a bit.

"Wait a minute!" Harry suddenly realized something.

"Yes?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Aren't you together with Ron? But…" His thought was slowly catching up.

"No, I already told you, remember? We found out it just couldn't work. And besides, I was already in love, just not with him… But don't tell him that. I just thought it impossible, you know." She said, blushing shyly, and looking down at her hands.

Ron came down and made it impossible for them to discuss it further, so they just went down to grab some food.

Classes where even more boring than usual, and Harry found Potions to be hell. With what he knew, he cached on to the sublime hints between Snape and Hermione. The long looks on her parts, the short, fiery glances from Snape… And he didn't pick on her once. That was a record. Not that he gave her any credit, he simply ignored her.

Harry was busy himself, with casting glances at Draco. He wanted him so bad, he loved him so much, and it was torture just to see him, and then could do nothing. Harry let out a sight of relief when it was finally dinnertime. No more school today.

As he packed up his stuff and met up with Hermione and Ron for dinner, he put on an unhappy face. Which was really hard when you feel like shouting out your joy for all the world to hear. It wasn't long until the dance now.

"Hi Harry. Why the long face?" Ron, dense as always.

"Oh. It's just that I lost a bet to Malfoy, and today is the day he has set for me to play slave. At least I had the morning-hours free, as it was classes, but now…" Inwardly he tried not to laugh at Ron's expression.

"WHAT! He can't do that. I won't let him!"

"Ron! Stop it! It'll be far worse if I break this bet. No one would ever make a bet with me again. He'll make sure the whole school knows that I'm a promise-breaker. You know he will do it." Harry said.

"Still… I'm sorry Harry. I just wish there was something I could do." Ron said.

"Actually there is… If you could just make sure everybody knows of this bet. I might be doing some humiliating things, and I'd hate for people to think I do that of my own free will. If you would just fret about it to anybody who'll listen..." Draco had planned this all too well.

"Sure. It's the least I can do. Hermione! Did you hear that?" Ron said to Hermione who was just coming down the stares. She had stayed back with Snape to ehm… 'discuss' something. Funny how hair can get roughed up in discussions, right?

"Let's just get going before all the food is gone. I'm sure you can tell her at the table." Harry sighted. This wasn't going to be easy at all.


	7. Kiss Me

_Disclaimer Don't own Don't sue…_

**Kiss Me**

Finally the evening of the Halloween Dance came around. Harry was so excited that he didn't know witch leg to stand at. He bounced around the bedroom, occupied the bathroom, and borrowed hair-gel from Seamus and begged Ginny for some of her make-up. He was glad he had transfigured his clothes earlier in the week.

Finally, after about five hours of hard work, and a lot of angry dorm-mates who had been forced to use the girl's bathroom, Harry was finally finished.

He was a sight for sore eyes.

Harry had decided to wear a thin, grey sweater that clung to his body, the arms of the sweater was not connected to the rest of the sweater and started a couple of inches below his shoulders, and ended in an almost V-shaped end, that ended a bit square halfway on his hand. (Just on the top of his hand, below it ended at his wrist.)

He wore silver-grey shiny pants, and had a necklace that was black leather, fastened firmly around his throat, and had a ring, like that of a collar ("Draco ordered me to wear this necklace, Ron. I swear!")

His hair was slightly messed up, but in a tidier way than his normal messed up style, and he had outlined his eyes in black, and had coloured his eyelids all the way up to his eyebrows with a light grey eyeshadow. He had managed to get a hold of some contacts, so he didn't have his glasses on, his eyes shone like emeralds.

Just by walking into the common room he had made five girls and tree boys pass out. Right now, Hermione and Ron was trying to pry the remaining girls and some of the remanding boys away from him.

"But I'm your friend Harry." Seamus said. Just then, someone knocked at the door. Thankfully for a chance to get away from all those scary people, Harry ran to get the door. (Well portrait then, whatever!)

Harry should be glad nobody else saw his expression before he could control himself, as he opened the door to reveal…Draco. He lit up like Wall Street on Christmas, with a smile so bright it was a wonder nobody noticed, and the fact that he almost started to drool at the sight of him, didn't help either.

Draco's hair was gelled so that it spiked out a bit, and a part of the front hair was combed over to the wrong side. (Download 'Vanilla' with 'Gackt' damnit, the music video, not the live-show. I'm not that good in describing how hot that look is)

His eyebrows where black and nicely shaped. He had outlined his eyes in black and painted the eyelids with a slight grey colour and used some black mascara.

He wore a more or less simple silver cross over a black sweater that ended just above his pants, and on top of that a even shorter jacket with a few black feathers.

His pants were black leather. He had painted his nails black, and wore a single silver ring and a single silver earring. Even his boots was black. His lips on the other side, was pale, almost white.

Harry was having a hard time, stopping himself from grinning like a fool. He managed to control himself just as the other ones came rushing. Draco was just as arrogant as usual, but then again, he was so much better at hiding his feelings.

"I just came by to pick up my slave!" Draco stated arrogantly, and grabbed the ring on Harry's collar.

"Oh, the bet right?" Dean said. Everybody had herd of it by now.

"Yeah." Harry said, and blushed.

"Better be going then." Draco said and hauled Harry out.

They had barley rounded the corner, before Draco dragged Harry behind a statue, and kissed him long and hard.

"Wow." Was all Harry could say. He was about to faint, his heart had started to beat so fast he was sure it would burst.

"Nice costume." Draco said.

"Thanks. Wow, you look so hot!" Harry said without thinking.

"I know. We should be going before the others will wonder what took us so long." Draco said, and kissed him roughly again.

"Yeah." Harry felt dizzy, and he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay with Draco forever, just the two of them. But he came with Draco when he started to walk towards the Great Hall.

As soon they came in the doors, everybody started to whisper Not only it seemed that the rumour they'd heard was true, but there was mutual agreement that Harry and Draco was the hottest boys there.

"Well, I got to start up the Dance, with the fist song. Just stay here, kitten." Draco said and gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek. Harry blushed deep red, and managed to look confused.

"O…ok." Harry stuttered as Draco walked towards the scene."

"Hey, you did make it. I knew that our plan was good." Blaise said to him when Draco entered the stage.

"Yeah. I guess you guys can be useful." Draco said, Blaise and Pansy laughed. They knew he really appreciated them, even though he wouldn't say it.

"So, which song today?" Pansy asked.

"You do remember the song we have been rehearsing lately, right?" Draco said.

"Well, yeah, but…" Blaise started.

"You better remember, cause that's what we'll be playing." Draco said.

"You're the boss." Pansy said.

The Great Hall was really nicely decorated. The tables had been replaced by sofa-groups and small food tables by the walls, and on the dance-floor in the middle of the room, everyone was gathered to listen to the band, just wishing they would start playing.

The tables were covered with food and candy of every type, and of course, punch.

"You sure nobody's looking?"

"Yeah, they're all watching the band, now hurry up."

"Ok. Done. Let's take that one over there next."

"No why didn't we think of spiking up the punch ourselves."

"Who cares? And we're even paid to do it this time."

"Ready brother."

"Of course brother." The Weasely twins grinned to each other and worked their way trough every punch bowl in the whole great hall. Tasteless booze was a truly brilliant idea.

Meanwhile the band had started to play. Harry had managed to sneak forward a bit, he was so skinny that he could come almost all the way up to the stage.

"_**You're Cynical and beautiful, **_

_**you always make a scene.**_

_**You're monochrome delirious,**_

_**you're nothing that you seem.**_

_**I'm drowning in your vanity,**_

_**your laugh is a disease.**_

_**You're dirty and you're sweet,**_

_**you know you're everything to me."**_

'He looks so sexy. And he's singing to me.' Harry thought. The songs had become Draco's one way to truly communicate with Harry.

"_**Aaaah, everything you are,**_

_**falls from the sky like a star.**_

_**Everything you are,**_

_**whatever ever you are.**_

_**I wanna kill at the machine**_

_**that made you piss away your dreams.**_

_**And tear down your defences**_

_**till there's nothing there but me.**_

_**You're angry when you're beautiful,**_

_**your love is such a tease.**_

_**I'm drowning in your dizzy noise,**_

_**I wanna feel you scream."**_

Harry felt like he was dreaming. Did Draco really care for him? Just the tiniest bit?

"_**Aaaah, everything you are,**_

_**falls from the sky like a star.**_

_**Everything you are,**_

_**whatever ever you are."**_

Draco conjured up a black rose when it was all music, and no singing for a short while.

He had found Harry with his eyes earlier, and now he threw the rose to him, magically made sure it escaped any other hands than Harry's who tried to grab it. And he made sure it seemed casual, like he didn't care where it landed. Harry still knew the rose was for him. His heart started to beat faster.

"_**Aaaah, everything you are,**_

_**falls from the sky like a star.**_

_**Everything you are,**_

_**whatever ever you are.**_

_**Aaaah, everything you are,**_

_**Whatever ever you are.**_

_**Whatever ever you are.**_

_**Whatever ever you are."**_

Finally the song was finished, and after a while, people drew away from Draco with autographs, and over to the tables filled with food.

Draco went to find Harry, and dragged him toward a table that Blaise and Pansy had taken a hold of.

"Hi Harry." Pansy and Blaise choired together, sickeningly cute. Harry turned crimson.

"Um…Hi."

"Stop teasing the boy. Why don't you get us something to drink?" Draco said smilingly, and dragged Harry down in the sofa with him.

"Sure." Blaise said, and winked at them before he dragged Pansy off.

"Don't worry. They're nice. They just like to tease people. That's what cool friends do." Draco said to Harry.

Harry though he recognized the song that was played.

"Hey isn't that 'I was wrong' with Sisters of Mercy?" He asked Draco.

"Yeah. Blaise is responsible for the music, and for some reason, he decided that he liked muggle music, don't ask me why." Draco answered.

Just then Blaise came back with big glasses filled with punch, Harry felt now that he was so thirsty, so he took a big gulp of his glass.

"Hey, Harry. You better slow down." Blaise said.

"Why? Scared that I'll choke?" Harry smiled, but he felt somewhat funny.

"No. I convinced the Weasely twins to spike the punch." Draco said, while taking a sip of his own drink.

"Oh. Why?" Harry asked.

" 'Cause it's fun! And besides, nobody will remember much of tonight when they're drinking booze like it was just ordinary punch."

Looking around him, he had to agree. Even the teachers drank a lot.

"And we stole all the hangover potion, so now we and the Weasely twins will be the only once not to suffer from hangover in the morning." Blaise shoot in, laughing.

"Hey, where's Pansy?" Draco said.

"Oh, I think she's dancing with Lavender." Blaise said, looking around.

"Or maybe Ron. I'm not sure." He continued.

"Ok. Hey Harry, let's go dancing." Draco said, not waiting for an answer, dragging Harry up and over to the dance floor.

It was wonderful. They way the floor was light up by many coloured lights, and still surrounded by darkness.

The wonderful feeling that he was floating. He loved dancing with Draco. To have Draco's body so close to his own.

Suddenly he felt Draco's lips on his own. Just for a brief second, then it was gone.

"Draco?" Harry asked in awe.

"It's dark. And besides, nobody will remember anything of tonight's party. What do you say we take a private party instead?" Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. Harry felt like he could faint.

"Y…Yeah. Of course." Harry said.

"Draco took him by the hand and led the way down to his dormitory.

"Wow. You got this big room all for yourself." Harry said, as he looked at the king size bed. And the fireplace. And the huge wardrobe.

"Yeah. Everyone was to scared of me to object. So they're all sleeping in the other dorm. Quite stuffed there I would guess." He snickered. Harry had to smile. 'Why do I think it's cute when he's cruel?' Harry asked himself. 'I should disapprove. I'm supposed to be the good guy, right? I can't feel like that.'

"What is it?" Draco said.

"It's just… It's not supposed to be cute to be mean to somebody. It's not supposed to be fun." Harry said.

"Supposed, meaning that you like it." Draco said. Harry blushed.

"But it's wrong. Draco, am I weird for feeling this way?" Harry asked.

"Of course not. It's quite normal. Everybody loves to be cruel. It's just that most people feel that they have to justify it. They think that it's okay to be cruel to people if those people are evil." Draco said.

"But…"

"It's true. That's the reason Dumbledore have never killed you-know-who himself. He's strong enough, or you-know-who would have killed him. But he's too _good_ to be able to take another person's life. Unlike most people, he don't find any joy in seeing people get hurt, even if those people have killed other people, people he loved." Draco said.

"But if everybody thinks like this, why don't he?" Harry demanded.

"What do I know? He's one of a kind. Only trouble is, he is so blinded by his own goodness that he can't see that he sends other people to their deaths."

"Why do you say such things? Dumbledore is kind." Harry defended.

"He's good, but he's only human, and therefore he's an egoist. No matter how hard he tries, he can't see it. He won't see it. Because he have to believe that he's _Good_." Draco said, stroking Harry's hair.

"But…But… It's not right. Is every human being evil, deep down?" Harry asked, tears in his eyes.

"Harry, good and evil is just way at looking at things. And Dumbledore has discovered that it's evil to kill. Most people see it as a good thing to kill you-know-who. But you-know-who sees it as a good thing to kill all muggels. He actually thinks he's good. And that people just doesn't understand him." Draco said. Harry had never thought about it in that way before.

"Are you saying that it's okay for me to want to do mean things to others? It still isn't right." Harry said.

"Don't you see? It takes a killer to kill a killer. You can't kill anyone without becoming a killer yourself. Isn't that right?" Draco said.

"No, but.." Harry didn't know what to say. It seemed so logical, but it was against everything he had ever learned. And then it hit him. It was against everything he had learned, but what kind of people had learned him that? How could he trust what he had learned? It was his feelings he had to trust.

"But in that case…I'll be a killer. It's me who has to kill Voldermort." Harry said troubled.

"That is true I guess. And the sooner you deal with it, the better. When you're out there fighting with him, it's too late to think about it, and it will be a kill or get killed situation. And if you deal with what you have to do, and be, now, you won't be so hurt by what you have done, when it is over." Draco said, and kissed him lightly.

"But I can't. I can't kill anyone. I can't kill anyone if my life depended on it." Harry said. Draco put one finger under his chin, and raised his head.

"Could you kill somebody if MY life was depending on it." Draco said. Perfectly aware that Harry loved him all too much.

"How can you even say such a thing? How can you use my love for you against me? I can't believe you!" Harry said angrily, and went for the door.

"Harry wait! I…" The door slammed shut behind him.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered. He felt his heart ache with the thought of Harry being mad at him. He had gone too far this time. How could he have been so stupid?

Harry walked mad toward the Gryffindor tower.

'How dare he say such things to me. He knew I would die for him. How can he even ask me to kill for him too.' Harry sighted. 'I would kill for him too. That's the worst part. I would kill anyone he asked me to. Even if they're not really a treat. I love him so much it hurts. I can't believe what power he has over me. Am I under some kind of spell?'

Harry conjured up a vase, and put the black rose in it.

He looked at it for a while, and then started to cry.

He cried until he fell asleep. He dreamt the most wonderful dream.

He was sitting in the grass, under a weeping willow, and Draco had come over too him.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I love you, but I'm so scared of what you-know-who will do to me. I can't help it. I don't want to follow him. But I don't want to die in horrible pain either." He sighted, a tear glittered in his eye.

"Oh, Draco. You know I would do anything for you. Anything." Harry said, and kissed the tear away.

"I'm just so scared. But I'm even more scared of having you mad at me." Draco said.

"How can I be mad at you? I love you. I tell you that every time I see you, so you should know it." Harry said.

"I don't dare to believe it. I'm too scared it will go away. Just as every other good thing in my life." Draco kissed him, and the dream faded slowly away.

This couldn't be love. It was impossible. That he should have fallen in love, and with an enemy of the Malfoy family, no matter how nice he was, was out of the question.

He was after all a Malfoy, his duties was crystal clear. If he had had the slightest suspicion that his feelings had developed past just lust, he would have a sure duty to break of any further love affairs, and send him away.

Draco didn't want to send Harry away. Just the tough made his lips shiver.

So it was obvious that what he felt couldn't be love. He felt much better now that he had figured it out with the help of logic.

It was truly a great relief to have logic on his side.

But he had to get Harry back somehow...


	8. Flickering Emotions

_The song in this chapter is 'Vanilla' By 'Gackt' I suggest you download the music video. I know it's on Kazaa if you have that downloading-program. _

**Flickering Emotions**

Nothing happened until after dinner that day. He didn't even see Draco when they ate, as he hide himself in the dormitory at every meal.

Harry sat on his bed, staring at the rose he hap put in a vase on his nightstand, smiling dreamingly.

"Harry, what up with you? Are you sick or something? And where did you get that rose?" Ron came into the room along with Dean and Seamus.

"Ron, you are so dense. Can't you see that he's in luuuuuve." Seamus said.

"Yeah. Who's captured the hero's heart? You can tell us." Dean said, throwing himself on Harry's bed, quickly followed by Seamus.

"I…it's not…shut up." Harry said, turning red.

"Ahh, I knew it! Who's the lucky girl?" Dean said.

"Or boy?" Seamus exclaimed, making Harry blush even more.

"So, it's a boy?" Dean said.

"So what if it is!" Harry said.

"That narrows it down a bit. 'o is it?" Seamus said.

"I can't tell you." Harry said.

"Does he love you back?" Dean wanted to know.

"I don't know. I…I think he might like me. But I don't know. Not as if he'd ever admit it." Harry smiled at the though of what Draco might have said. 'Love you? Yeah right. Ok., maybe you aren't as irritating as the rest of the world, but that's it!' He could say something like that.

"Oooh, your in deep." Seamus said. Ron came to himself after the shock of hearing Harry liking a boy. He had no idea.

"Wha'?" Was all Ron could say, gaping like a fish out of water.

"Umm…" Harry had no idea what to say.

"Well, I guess, if you're happy, we're happy. We're friends right." Ron said, proving that not even he was so dense as to let something like this ruin their friendship.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"Well, we was coming inn here to make you come down and play truth or dare with us, so, will you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, come on!" Dean said.

"I don't think…" Harry started.

"You gotta. Dose'n' 'e Dean?" Seamus said.

"Yeah, come on. It'll be fun!" Then they grabbed one arm each, and dragged him down.

"M'kay." Harry said. Knowing he had no choice but to follow.

"Hey, you got him! That's great. Then everybody's here. Who wants to start?"

"Me! Me!" It was Ginny.

"Ok."

"Hermione! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She said.

"I dare you to sneak into Snape's storage, and steal some Veritaserium to make this game all the more fun!" She smiled evilly, knowing Hermione would hate to do such a thing. She was quite surprise when Hermione just sighted and said;

"I guess there's no way out." And went away. Half an hour later, she came back with the bottle, and her hair all messed up, and without her cloak. Harry believed he knew the reason.

"Herm! Are you ok? That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said.

"Yeah. I just had to run from Filch that all. Lost my cloak as I was hiding in a classroom. I'll just say I've forgotten it. Just got away from his cat, and I was running really fast you know." (Funniest thing was that the cloak would pop up in the potion classroom tomorrow…)

As I said, she was a bad liar. But no one really noticed, or cared.

"Well, lets all take a drop of this, and we'll be on" And so they did.

"So…Ron! Truth or Dare?" Hermione said.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you have pink polka dots on your underwear?" Hermione said. It was a rumor that had been going among the girls, believed to be started by Ginny.

"Yes." He said. Turning as red as his hair. And they all started to laugh.

"Hey, my mom buys all my cloths, ok." He said.

"Sure. Mummy's little boy." Seamus said.

"My turn! Harry!" Ron said.

"Dare." It was no way in hell he would chance a truth with Veritaserim and all.

"I dare you to pet Miss. Norris!" They all awww'd him. That was so dangerous. Harry got up.

"If I die, please make my tombstone a nice one." He said before he walked away. He did live, and just about manage to outrun Filch. He spent most of the night washing his hand. They had fun until late at night before they gave up. Not once did Harry dare to choose truth. _(Sorry, but humor isn't what I do best. If anyone wants to mail me a great 'Truth or Dare' part to replace this with, and who doesn't screw up my plot, I'll be glad to replace this pathetic try with it.)_

Harry woke up the next morning after the most wonderful dream where Draco had told him he loved him. He sighted. If only real life could be so easy.

Nothing unusual happened that day until Lunchtime. Harry was pulled into a classroom again on his way to the Great Hall, but he knew that familiar pull right now, and could only smile. Just as he thought, it was Draco. Looking all sexy and the tiniest bit shameful.

"Look, I'm only saying this once, so you better listen! I know I've done some bad things, but…what I was going to say is I... Ahw Hell! Just kiss me!" Draco had never been any good with apologizing, and Harry wanted to be angry with him still. But as he felt the familiar tug on his shirt, and those wonderful lips ravishing him once more, he could not help giving in. And again life was back to normal. Well, as normal as it could be for him.

Draco was struggling with his feelings as he sat down in the Slytherin common room. He felt a tug in his chest that he had never felt before. Could this be love? What if it was? He felt panic rising inside. NO! It couldn't be. Love destroyed people. It had destroyed his mum. She had been so happy when he himself had been very young, but slowly Lucius' love had died, and he had broken her, till all that was left was an empty shell. Love had killed his mother, and it had turned his father bitter. How could he ever dare to love someone?

He had heard of love that lasted, but what if it didn't. 'I don't love him!' He thought to himself. 'I just like the sex. And his smile. And the wonderful green eyes that lit up from inside when he was happy. And…

"SHIT!" He realized he had said the last word out load, but he didn't care right now. 'I love him.' He realized. 'I can't live without him. I... I can't _imagine_ a life without him.' He thought desperately, and then he sighted. Fuck duties. Fuck everything.

'But if I love him back… Will he still love me? If I say I love him… Will I lose him for good?'

'If I say I love him… Will everything change? And can I bear to let go, if the day come that he doesn't love me anymore?'

At dinner Harry sat in his own happy little world. He could not stop thinking about Draco. How he wanted so much for Draco to love him. But was Draco even capable of love, with that family he had?

And yet, Harry was used to being grateful for whatever small favors he could have, and so he smiled at himself. 'At least I got back whatever we had before.' And so he watched as Draco's band was about to take the stage again.

The music started, and Draco started to sing. (Since this was a wizard school, everyone understood the lyrics, even though he sang in Japanese. There was some kind of spell that Dumbledore had put on the entire school to make people from different parts of the world understand each other.)

"_**Kimi wa seijitsu na moralist **_

**You're a sincere moralist, **

_**Kirei na yubi de boku wo nazoru**_

**you touch me with pretty fingers**

_**Boku wa junsui na terrorist**_

**I'm a pure terrorist, **

_**Kimi no omou ga mama ni Kakumei ga okiru**_

**revolutions occur as you wish_ "_**

Again, Harry felt that this song was meant for him. I had become Draco's one way to communicate with him, without anyone else knowing it.

"_**Koi ni shibarareta specialist**_

**A specialist in this kind of passion, **

_**Nagai tsume wo taterareta boku**_

**your long nails get me erect**

_**Ai wo tashikametai egoist **_

**I'm an egoist who wants to make you love me,**

_**Kimi no oku made tadoritsukitai**_

**I want to push myself inside you**

_**Kimi no kao ga toozakaru**_

**The closer I get to losing control**

_**Ah boku ga boku de naku naru mae ni**_

**The more your face grows distant_"_**

Harry could never get enough of watching his beautiful sex god on the stage. He was all dressed in black, and looked so gorgeous.

"_**Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni**_

**Can I love you? In this trembling night**

_**Aru ga mama de ii yo… motto… fukaku**_

**Do it just like that . . . do it more . . . deeper . . . **

_**Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta kuchibiru ga Toke au hodo ni**_

**At the grind of your lips claiming mine**

_**Boku wa...kimi no...vanilla**_

**I am your . . . Vanilla**

_**(Kami-Sama) "...Nante kidorisugi"**_

**(God) ". . . You're so affected,"**

_**Sonna cool na kimi wa plastic**_

**You are cool and plastic**

_**Atsui manazashi ni wa ecologist**_

**With hot looks like an ecologist,**

_**Sono moeru kuchizuke ga modokashii**_

**and a hot, irritating kiss**

_**Yugande iku kimi no kao ga**_

**Your face is growing hazy**

_**Ah boku ga boku da iraremasu you ni**_

**Ah, I have to do it to myself**

_**Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni**_

**Can I love you? In this trembling night**

_**Aru ga mama de ii yo… motto… hayaku**_

**Do it just like that . . . do it more . . . faster . . . **

_**Kurushii kurai ni nureta kuchibiru ga Kotoba nante mou**_

**Your bruising lips hurt me more when you're speaking**

_**Kimi to boku not burning love**_

**You and I are _not_ . . . _burning love_**

_**Ah ikutsu asa wo mukaereba**_

**Ah, How many mornings do we have**

_**Ah yoru wa owaru no darou ka**_

**Ah, Before this night ends**

_**Ah sora ni chiribamerareta Ah shiroi hana ni kakomarete iku**_

**I'm dying surrounded by white flowers Ah, Which scatter in the sky**

_**Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni**_

**Can I love you? In this trembling night**

_**Aru ga mama de ii yo I've seen a tail**_

**Do it just like that . . . "I've seen a tail."**

_**Kuyashii kurai ni **_

**The shame almost burns me,**

_**Kimi ni hamatteru no ni**_

**I'm falling for you**

_**A crew sees crying knees**_

**A crew sees cring knees**

_**wanna need. Not betray!**_

**wanna need. Not betray!**

_**Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni**_

**Can I love you? In this trembling night**

_**Aru ga mama de ii yo… motto… kimi wo**_

**Do it just like that . . . do it more . . . you are . . . **

_**Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta koshitsuki ga Toke au hodo ni**_

**At the grind of your hips against mine**

_**Kimi wa...boku no...bannin da**_

**You are . . . my . . . keeper** **_"_**

_I have put in some notes on the translation of this song, witch might make it easier to understand why this song is so perfect for my fanfic._

To the translator, gomen nasai. I didn't mean to just take your notes without asking, but I could find no way to contact you… Oh, and I underlined the translation notes witch was most important to this story.

**Translator's notes: **

**(I'm not quite sure where to start). The opening line, kirei na yubi de boku o nazoru (You touch me with pretty fingers) is innocent enough on the surface, but it has a double meaning. Nazoru more literally means "trace" or "outline", and kirei na yubi can mean "pretty fingers," or simply, "a pretty finger." **

**Wait a minute, you say, the sentence "You outline me with a pretty finger," doesn't make any sense. Er, well, it does when you realize that Gackt uses boku (me) synonymously with boku no paato (my, er, male part) throughout this song. ("You trace my xxx with a pretty finger.") **

**It's a lot easier to understand why "your long nails get me erect" when you understand the real meaning of this first line. **

**Yes, the word is literally "erect," the Japanese is tatorareta boku. I deliberated for a long time over the word choice, but what the hell, "get me erect" is probably Gackt's most famous lyric in translation. (Rightly). **

**I wrote, "The closer I get to losing control" though the Japanese is more explicitly, "The closer I get to ejaculating." Except that Gackt's way of saying ejaculating in Japanese is coy and pretty. There are no coy pretty ways of saying that in English, when you get right down to it, are there? **

**I chose to translate _aishite mo ii kai? as Can I love you? but be aware that this question is asking permission ("May I love you?")_ and also carries the meaning, _"Would this (everything) still be okay if I loved you?" My impression is that in this very sexual relationship, love is taboo._ In fact, I always get the feeling that everything goes here-- except love. _Fall in love and it's over, baby. _**

**MJJ made the interesting point that in the sentence yoreru yoru (trembling night) yoreru carried the image of an earthquake, buildings shaking and swaying. I tossed up between, "As the night shakes around us," and "In this trembling night." I liked the idea that trembles might doubly refer to "Can I love you?" (trembling at the audacity of the question), as well as the next line, "Do it just like that . . . " (trembling at the frenzied passion of the sex). **

**But it was hard to give up "shakes" because I liked the image of the night shaking because bed is banging up against the wall. **

**Although it doesn't appear in the written lyrics, Gackt whispers, "Kami-sama . . . ", before the line which begins, ". . .nante kidorisugi" (" . . . You're so affected"). Kami-sama means God in Japanese. Gackt is not talking about Kami from Malice Mizer, despite the rumours that ran wild on the MM yaoi mailing list some years ago. **

**(Blush) Um. In the line boku wa boku de iraremasu you ni, um, my translation of "I have to do it to myself," is a somewhat oblique version of the original. **

**Basically, this iraremasu is written in hiragana and the line would simply mean, "It's like being myself," or "It's like doing it my way," except that Gackt writes the masu part of the word in katakana, which changes the implied meaning and throws the sentence into a rather pornographic new light. **

**The line, "I'm dying surrounded by white flowers that scatter in the sky," is already a pretty strong metaphor for a male orgasm. But Gackt takes it a step further. **

**When he sings, shiroi hana ni kaomarete iku, he really stresses the iku. This is a play on words. In bedroom slang Japanese, iku is used in the same way as come/cum is used in English. **

**In the live version of this song, Gackt even adds a breathy, extra iku wa ("I'm coming . . . ") to the end of this line. **

**(Wa is girl-Japanese when it is used at the end of the sentence, just by the by. Boys don't say iku wa when they come, they say iku yo). **

**Further notes: This song is sex. You can watch the Japanese lyrics progress through the foreplay, into the main event and all the way to completion. **

**The chorus is written to (blush) mimic thrusts (try singing along and you'll get what I mean). **

**Lastly, the picture that accompanies Vanilla in the lyric booklet is super cute, it's all cute pinks and yellows, and in it, a girl is eating a vanilla ice cream, cuuuute, except that someone has smeared the ice cream all over her chest where it is running in rivellets that look exactly like You Know. (blushing hotly) **

**On the English: No one knows what A crew sees cring knees means. There is an online lobby group who argue that it is a blowjob reference. Possibly? Gackt's English generally whatever you want it to be. ' **


	9. Love is a many Splintered thing

_Hope you like this, cause from now on the updates will take longest time, since this is as far as I've written yet…_

Love is a many splintered thing 

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Could Draco really mean it? Was it possible that Draco loved him? Really loved him?

He wished the dinner could be over quick.

When people started to leave, he had to stop himself from jumping off the chair and sprint out to find Draco.

Only problem was, he couldn't seem to find him.

'Oh, I can't wait until he decides to show up. I have to find him NOW! I have to know if he really meant it.' Harry thought. His heart was beating so fast, he hoped that it would be true, and he was so scared that he was hoping too much.

He ran around in the castle in a feverish pace, looking for Draco.

If he had had any rational thought left, he would have remembered the marauders map, but he wasn't thinking straight. He only slowed down when he saw people.

'Where can he be? I've looked everywhere.'

Harry hadn't noticed that the sun had set, and he had run around for hours. His breath became heavy, and his whole body aced, but he just pushed himself harder.

His heart beat so fast that all he could hear was the drumming of his own heartbeat in his ears. He saw somebody coming, so he shifted to walk. It was hard, and his body decided that it wouldn't take the stress and sudden shifting anymore.

Harry felt his vision slowly fade to black, he felt like puking, and then the world disappeared.

"Madam Pomfrey! I… he just collapsed in front of me. I didn't do anything, I swear." The boy said, looking scared.

"Yes I know, Neville. Just help me get him into this bed." She said. And then she started to examine him.

"That's strange. It seems like he's suffered a minor heart attack. He should be ok with a bit rest, but how is it possible. He's too young to have heart-attacks." She said to herself.

Harry felt the world was slowly coming into focus. He sat slowly up and reached for what might be his glasses. It was, so he put them on.

'What happened? Why am I in the hospital wing?' He wondered.

Just then Madam Pomfrey noticed that he had awoken.

"Mister Potter. I see that you're awake." She said.

"Why am I here?" Harry said, utterly confused.

"Ah, well. It seems that you had a minor heart attack, noting serious. But I would like to know what scared you so bad?" She said. She couldn't think of any other reason for a heart attack.

"Nothing. Nothing scared me." Harry said, witch was partly true. If he wouldn't want to mention Draco, and how scared he was that what he said wasn't true.

"Dra…" Harry suddenly remembered, but he stopped himself.

"You can tell me. You saw a... dragon?" Madam Pomfrey said, curious.

"No nothing, nothing. Look can I leave, I got to se somebody." Harry said.

"I'm afraid I have to keep you over night, just in case." She said.

"Please, it's important." Harry pleaded.

"I cannot do that. Why don't you send them an owl, and ask them to come see you?" She proposed.

"But…" Harry couldn't say whom it was he had to see.

"No but's. I'm not letting you out tonight." She said firm.

"Fine." Harry sighted, and asked for pen and paper.

'Dear Draco, I have to talk to you. I'm in the hospital ward, and I'm not allowed to leave. Could you possibly find a way to see me?

You don't have to if you don't want to. I'll understand.

Your H.'

He didn't dare to write his own name, in case somebody else saw it. He knew Draco didn't want anybody to know about them. He sent the owl off.

Harry wondered how long it would take Draco to come. And how he could meet him without anyone noticing. It was only Madam Pomfry around, but how could he manage to get her out of the way.

He was surprised that only a quarter later the door burst open, and a person clad in a dark cloak rushed trough the door.

"Harry." It was Draco. He pushed back the hood and rushed right over to Harry's bed.

"I thought you didn't want anybody to see you talking to me. Madam Pomfrey is just out for a minute, she'll be back anytime." Harry said surprised, and touched.

"Fuck the world! What happened to you? Why are you in the hospital wing?" Harry had never seen Draco like this before. The fact was that Draco was so scared that something really bad had happened to Harry. He looked really worried about him. He grabbed Harry's hand, holding on to it with both hands.

"Madam Pomfrey said I suffered a minor heart attack." Harry said, blushing. It was embarrassing to admit it.

"But you're too young to have a heart attack." Draco said. He had calmed down a bit now that he knew Harry wasn't really hurt.

"Obviously not." Harry said. At that point Harry's prophecy went true as Madam Pomfrey walked trough the door.

"Mister Malfoy?" She asked very surprise.

"What are you doing with poor Mister Potter? It was you who sacred him so bad, wasn't it?" She said suspiciously.

"No, it's okay." Harry said. She looked surprised at him.

"We would appreciate if you just forgot that I was ever here." Draco said. He became aware of the danger of letting anyone see him with Harry. What if somebody told his dad?

"Please." Harry said.

"I won't tell anybody. I didn't know you two where friends." She didn't know what to say.

"Well…I haven't thought about that." Harry said.

"Brilliant idea! Thanks!" Draco said to Madam Pomfrey.

"What?" She said confused.

"Look Harry. I can convince Father that I'll try to become your friend in order to spy on you. Discover you secrets and all." Draco said.

"That's great. Then you could actually spend time with me!" Harry smiled so brightly it light up the room.

"I know. " Draco smiled.

"But how do we do it?" Harry said.

"Wait a minute. Are you on some mission by Dumbledore?" Madam Pomfrey interrupted.

"Danm. Sorry Draco I forgot about her." Harry said.

"Yeah, like she wouldn't find out anyway. Shit! Is it so late, I got to go before they miss me." Draco said and stood up.

"Wait!" Harry grabbed his hand.

"I got to know… Was it really true? The song. Was it… Are you really…" Harry felt his heart beat faster.

"I should think it was obvious. I don't rush down to people, risking my life and health for just anybody you know. Look, I really have to go." Draco said, and planted a quick kiss on Harry's lips before he disappeared out of the room like a wind.

Harry could just smile. Draco loved him. He really loved him. Harry felt like he had died and gone to heaven.

"I'm lost." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you where here again. Just forget everything. Okay?" Harry tried.

"This isn't some scheme by Dumbledore is it!" She said.

"I… Err…" What should he say? Would Draco be really mad at him if he said the truth? She surly had guessed it already.

"Could you please just forget it? I don't want Draco to get in trouble just for being seen with me. Please" Harry begged. 'Yes' Pomfrey thought 'It has to be love, how strange and unbelievable it might seem.' Unknown to most people, Pomfrey could be as sappy and romantic as any school-girl sometimes.

"Oh, all right. Now go to sleep. You need rest."

"Thank you." Harry said relived.

The next day, Harry had to answer up to his friends.

"Where were you last night? We were worried about you." Ron said.

"I'm sorry. But I couldn't help it. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me leave." Harry said.

"You where in the hospital wing?" Hermione said.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Noting serious. Just a minor heart attack." Harry answered.

"And a heart attack isn't serious?" Hermione said angrily.

"It was just a small one. She said that it wouldn't happen again as long as I didn't get stressed up again." He said.

"What made you so stressed that you'd get a heart attack?" Ron asked.

"Well…You see…Er….Well… Don't tell anyone, okay?" Harry said.

"Okay." They said together.

"I was looking for…someone. And I couldn't find him. And I had to know if he really loved me. I mean he hinted to it, but I don't know. And when I saw him again he sort of confirmed that he did, but I still want to hear him say it to me. It's just tree small words. He could just say 'Harry, I love you.' Is that so much to ask?" Harry said. Somewhere along the line he had started to cry. He sat on his bed with his knees pulled up to his chin, holding around his legs, and cried.

"Oh Harry. I'm sorry." Hermione said.

"But you said he confirmed that he loved you, right? That's good, right?" Ron said, trying to comfort his best friend.

"I... He... He said 'I should think it was obvious. I don't rush down to people, risking my life and health for just anybody you know.'

But, that's not even a real answer. I believe he really does love me, but how can I be sure?" Harry said, biting his lip, looking up at them with puppy-dog eyes.

"What made him risk anything to see you? There's nothing dangerous here at school." Hermione said. As always she grasped the most important ting.

"I…I can't tell you. Not without telling you who it is. And I can't do that. I know you're my best friends in the whole world, but I promised I wouldn't tell." Harry said, almost starting to cry again.

"What! I can't believe it! Why would he make you promise something like that? We're your friends. We wouldn't tell anyone." Ron said.

"I don't think he trusts people. And I'm sorry Ron, but in just this one case, I don't think even I trust you completely." Harry said, blushing.

"What makes you say such a thing!" Ron demanded.

"Because, you will hate me if you find out who he is. Or at least you would have an opportunity to hurt him. And I just can't take that chance. Don't you see… I can't live without him. If he gets killed, I don't want to live anymore. And that's exactly what's going to happen if the wrong persons hear about our love." Harry started to cry again.

"But Harry. I'm sure it's not so bad. And we wouldn't judge you even if it was…a deatheater even." Hermione said to make a point. Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"Harry, please tell me he isn't." Ron said, scared. Harry shook his head.

"Not yet. I think. I think he's too young yet. I hope he'll never have to become one, but… If he is forced to it, It'll be my fault. I'm the one who's supposed to kill Voldermort. I should have done it long ago. But I'm too weak." Harry said.

"Oh, Harry. It's not your fault. You're only 16. They can't expect you to be strong enough when you haven't even finished school." Hermione argued.

"But it is my fault. Maybe… Maybe I can get him to tech me some more spells. He must know some really powerful ones." Harry started to sound determent.

"What are you talking about?" Ron said.

"Dark magic. I know he knows it. Then I would be able to defeat Voldermort. He must know it. It's the only way I can save him." Harry said.

"How do you know that it's really true love? It could be a strong crush. I've read that it makes you think you love him, only it doesn't last. Why risk it?" Ron said.

"You read?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Yeah, so what? I was bored, I borrowed a girly magazine. Damn those are boring. Anyway Harry. How do you know?" Ron said.

"Because. Because I can feel it. Because I feel complete when I'm with him. I feel like I've come home. When he is gone, I feel like a part of my soul is gone too. I can't explain it better. I can feel his emotions too, if they're strong. Even when he's not here, I can feel him. I know he's okay. It's a good feeling. Isn't that love?" Harry looked up at them with shining eyes.

"Harry, that's not just love. You can't feel what another person feels." Ron said.

"But…I thought… I can feel it. I know he's okay, because he's sleeping right now. Peacefully. It's not my imagination. I can feel it as if it was me who where sleeping. Sometimes we even share the same dreams." Harry couldn't believe that they didn't believe in him.

"Harry. Ron's right. That isn't just love. It sounds like he actually is your soulmate. I've read about it. It's very rare." Hermione said touched.

"You really think so? I just know that I love him so much. But somehow…it feels…right."

_**And of course this is where the real problems begins. As anyone who has read any fanfics should have guessed. I'll try to write as fast as I can, but I can't promise anything. I'll TRY to update at least once a month. I'll try to pull myself together and sit down and just write, like real writers do. (Witch would be my goal, to be a real writer. Not that you care anyway.)**_


	10. Writer's Apology

Alright people. Here's my formal apolegy for not haveing written more on my The Game fic in so, so long. *Bows deeply and growels* I am so fucking sorry! I really am!

I've been to buissy chaising down my own dream guy (I'g gay, doh!), and everything else that's been messing with my head the last few years, to manage to finish up my story.

I also kinda got sick and tired of HP after book 5. But now my intreast is back, the love of my life have stopped ripping my heart to shreds, and I'm back in the game. It might take a few months, since I generally do most my writeing outdoors in the summer, but I will be working on the next chapter. I swear!

Disclaimer; anything that happened after book 5 will not show itself in my fic, it just never happened. *Waves wand around casting a glamour charm* I need to get around to read the rest of the books someday, but it won't happen anytime soon.

Anyway. I'm gonna work on it, so you can have some faith back now. Really, really sorry for makeing you all suffer the eternal waiting of doom.

~ Lawr


End file.
